


A plan to drag Sunggyu into the water

by seosoo17



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosoo17/pseuds/seosoo17
Summary: Woohyun was the one who suggested it.





	A plan to drag Sunggyu into the water

“I’m not going into the water”

 

“Hyung… It’s just water. Come on, it’s gonna be fun”

 

“No”

 

Woohyun pouted. “Fine”

 

With a heavy sigh, Woohyun went out of the room and headed to where the rest of the members were playing by pool.

 

Reaching alone to their side, without Sungkyu’s presence, the members gathered. “So, he’s not joining us?” Myungsoo asked, once he appeared from diving his head in the warm water.

 

Woohyun frowned. “He doesn’t even want to come near it, so we can’t do anything about it”

 

Myungsoo and the rest of the members nodded. It’s hard to get Sungkyu into the water. He’s just that stubborn.

 

But just then, Woohyun got an idea. “Wait, how about we make a plan”

 

Eyes on him, Woohyun managed a wicked smile. “The one who managed to get Sungkyu into the pool, will win a prize”

 

That surely caught everyone’s attention.

 

“What prize?” Sungyeol asked, interested in the bargain.

 

“I will buy anything the winner wants”

 

Not a minute to lose. “Deals!” The members agreed.

 

….

 

Myungsoo was the first one to go. Deciding that persuasion might be the best tool, Myungsoo tried his best to make Sungkyu agreed.

 

“Hyung~” Sungkyu turned his head, and his eyebrow raised.

 

“What?”

 

“Come and play with us” Myungsoo whined. “It’s not fun without you around"

 

“Stop kidding yourself” He scoffed "And no”

 

“But whyyy?”

 

“You know how scared I am Myungsoo ah” Sungkyu sighed, putting his book down. “Do you have any idea how scared I am with the water? I might drown and who knows...maybe I might....”

 

And then Sungkyu sniffed. 

 

Myungsoo eyes turned big.

 

“Okay I’m sorry. You can just stay here hyung, please don’t cry” Myungsoo hugged Sungkyu by pulling him to his chest while murmuring “I’m sorry" and "I shouldn’t have force you".  

 

Sungkyu on the other hand, smiled in victory.

 

And when Myungsoo left, Sungkyu chuckled, “Idiot”

 

…

 

“Do you have any plan in mind?”

 

Sungyeol placed his finger on his chin, thinking. And then a bright light popped out above his head, and grinned. “I got one”

 

And before Sungjong was about to ask what, Sungyeol pushed him, and splash! Sungjong fell into the pool.

 

“What the-“

 

“Help! Sungkyu hyung hurry! Sungjong is drowning”

 

Sungjong was dumbfounded by Sungyeol’s act. He shook his head and mentally face palmed himself.

 

He shouldn’t have agreed to join force with him.

 

Sungyeol ran to Sungkyu’s room, and fussing over the leader. “Hyung. Sungjong slipped, come on you need to help him!”

 

He tried to pull Sungkyu away from the bed, but failed. “He’s not, and you better stop pulling me or else”

 

Sungyeol let go of the grip. “But Sungjong…”

 

“I don’t know whether you planned this without thinking, or just plain idiot too, but Sungjong is the best swimmer among us so there’s no way he could drown”

 

Trying to think of another excuse, Sungyeol sighed. He’s right.

 

….

 

Now, it was Dongwoo’s turn to try.

 

“Hey Sungkyu hyung”

 

“No”

 

“Okay”

 

Dongwoo left him, and leaving a shocking Sungkyu on the bed.

 

“You are not even trying!” Sungkyu shouted.

 

…

 

Sungkyu expected to see Woohyun coming to his room, and a minute later, Woohyun arrived.

 

“Hey”

 

Sungkyu sighed. He knew what the members were trying to do, but he won’t fall for any of them. He’s not ready. “I’m not going in there Woohyun. You know I can’t”

 

Woohyun smiled sadly at that, and Sungkyu felt guilty. He wanted to join them really, but he still hasn’t conquered his fear yet and he’s just that scared.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not forcing you” Woohyun said. “And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made that plan in the first place”

 

Woohyun moved to get out and almost leaving the door, when Sungkyu suddenly asked, “What’s the prize?” He’s curious.

 

Woohyun turned, leaning his back on the doorframe, while crossing his arms on his chest. “Nothing much. I offered to buy anything the winner wants”

 

Well that made sense. But.. “What about you? What would you get if you won?”

 

Woohyun sighed, looking down on the floor. And then when he turned back to Sungkyu again, he smiled. “Nothing. I just want to help you with your fear. And maybe with us helping you, you might actually conquer it”

 

Sungkyu nodded, registering those words Woohyun said.

 

“Don’t worry hyung. It’s bad of me trying to force you. Just leave it”

 

Woohyun was about to leave again, when Sungkyu stopped him. “Okay. You won”

 

Looking back at Sungkyu, Woohyun asked “What? Hyung... I don’t want to force you, its okay”

 

Sungkyu just smiled, shaking his head. “No, I trust you guys so it’s okay. Kim Sungkyu will take on that challenge.... I will take on that challenge” He repeats, with a small voice.

 

Replying with the same smile, Woohyun offered his hand “Then, come on then, the others would be thrilled” Woohyun said. “And don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen to you. We got your back”

 

Again Sungkyu smiled at that, and nodded.

 

Taking a deep breathe, he followed Woohyun, leading him to the pool where the members were shouting at each other, having fun. And when they all turned to see Sungkyu, everyone gathered around him and beamed happily.

 

They helped him, and took care of the leader’s safety.

 

And eventually Sungkyu finally managed to conquer his fear.


End file.
